


Unexpected Developments

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: Obi-Wan struggles with dating a bounty hunter. Jango rolls with it. Boba just wants to fly the ship.





	Unexpected Developments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perspicacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/gifts).



Dating a bounty hunter was complicated, to say the least. Not that they were dating though, not really. Obi-Wan didn’t know exactly how to describe his relationship with Jango Fett. Complicated was probably the best word he could come up with, but infuriating ranked fairly high on the list as well.

 

They met on Kamino, of course. They struggled in the rain and both of them thought that they both were going to die several times. In the end, Jango ran to Slave I where Boba was waiting and they took off. He didn’t realise that he had an unwanted Jedi on board until they’d left the atmosphere, and he got another face-to-face meeting with the Negotiator. Jango wanted to throw the Jedi off of his ship immediately, but then Obi-Wan got up close and personal, and a slight hesitation, a hitch in the Jedi’s breath turned the punches into something else. 

Boba never left the cockpit. He trusted that his father would win of course, and so he busied himself with flying the ship. When his father later reintroduced his son to “Obi-Wan Kenobi” rather than “that blasted Jedi”, Boba shrugged and said hello and asked if he could try Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Boba saw the crestfallen look on Obi-Wan’s face and accepted it as a challenge. 

They took Obi-Wan back to Kamino and Jango decided that this whole business with Dooku wasn’t worth the credits after all. He and Boba took their things and went hunting in the Outer Rim instead of getting tangled up further with the Trade Federation. When Dooku called for Jango to meet him on Geonosis, the bounty hunter hung up on the angry Sith. Jango wasn’t worried; he’d handled worse than Dooku on multiple occasions before.

 

At first, Jango thought that this whole “seducing a Jedi”-business would only be a one time thing. An awesome one-time thing, but not a repeat occurrence. Despite himself, a few days after the encounter Jango found himself gravitating towards the holo. When he left Obi-Wan a message on the holo, Jango told himself that it was just for fun, that if Obi-Wan didn’t reply it wouldn’t matter. Just another booty-call, right? When Obi-Wan actually returned his call, the Jedi was a supremely awkward,  _ blushing _ jumble of nonsense and the width of Jango’s smile was wide enough that it would have to be measured in parsec. The bounty hunter just rolled with it from then on. 

 

Jango had his own moral code, one that Obi-Wan would never truly be able to understand. Obi-Wan was fine with this. Most of the time. Well… Sometimes. Actually, he probably wasn’t fine with it at all. Every time Obi-Wan wandered the Jedi Temple, when he meditated and returned his attention to the Jedi way, he found his attachment to the amoral Mandalorian obscene. Every time, Obi-Wan would swear that the next time they met, he’d finish it. He’d arrest Jango as he should have done ages ago, and that would be the end of it. Of course, when the two men met again, all of Obi-Wan’s intentions melted away in their embrace. It was a vicious cycle, Obi-Wan thought. Unsustainable. Something would have to give. And so, Obi-Wan would try to talk to Jango about the issue. 

Never one to directly express his feelings, Obi-Wan would touch upon the subject in his usual hands-off, round-about way, and Jango would think that the Jedi was joking. He’d laugh and pull his lover in for another kiss. Boba would roll his eyes and Obi-Wan would sigh and accept his situation.

 

As time progressed, Jango quietly stopped contacting his other recurring lovers. It wasn’t a big deal, he just didn’t have time to juggle that many people, y’know? Especially when he had to take care of Boba as well. It was just a question of priorities, he told himself.

Jango had never thought that Cad Bane of all people would feel slighted in this way, but a few weeks later, Jango received a bag of thermal detonators with Bane’s mark on them. While running away, Jango acknowledged that dodging  _ that _ many calls from his past lover hadn’t been the best idea. 

Jango couldn’t remember the last time he’d scrambled away from a planet that fast. He made sure to repay the Duros as quickly as possible - with an apologetic note attached to a shiny new blaster of course. The burning crater the thermal detonators had left behind, had reminded Jango that he didn’t need any more enemies. Besides, the other bounty hunter was skilled like few others and they’d probably need to work together in the future.

Another lover, Aurra Sing, took the news differently. She tracked him down and wheedled him for details until he finally gave in and told her the truth. The near-human lounged around Slave I, smirking like a loth cat, and kept making snide innuendos to his live bounties until Jango finally had enough and dropped her on the nearest planet. Boba pouted more than Jango thought his son capable of, the kid had liked Aurra more than Jango had, it seemed. Jango thought he could hear her laughter all the way across the galaxy. 

 

Anakin found out about them during a recon mission on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan didn’t intend for his Padawan to find out  _ ever _ , but when the bounty hunter greeted his Master with a smile and “Hey lover, fancy meeting you here!” instead of the muzzle of a blaster, it was difficult to miss. Obi-Wan was mortified and tried to deny it of course, but Anakin had just grinned at him and off-handedly said “Really Master, a bounty hunter? At least mine’s a Senator!” which had shut up Obi-Wan fairly quickly. He’d suspected about Padmé and Anakin, but he hadn’t wanted to ask. Better to keep breaches of the Jedi Code secret, even from each other, he’d thought. 

Jango stood by as Obi-Wan denied their relationship, growing more and more still by the second. They’d never talked much about  _ them _ , they’d never defined it as a relationship or even really acknowledged it, but still... Seeing Obi-Wan swear off all knowledge of him made Jango’s heart constrict in his chest in a way he hadn’t experienced since Sheeka Tull. Disappointment and hurt wasn’t emotions the bounty hunter was used to feeling and he didn’t like it. 

Jango scoffed at the two bickering Jedi and decided that this whole debacle wasn’t worth it. He turned on his heel and found his way back to Slave I. Obi-Wan called him a few hours later and Jango was still staring at the holo-disk long after the call disconnected. He did not call back.

 

Obi-Wan didn’t understand why the bounty hunter suddenly cut off all contact. Theirs had been a peculiar relationship but it had been mostly functional. Somehow. After a few long weeks of calling Jango in vain, Obi-Wan nodded sadly to himself. He would respect his lover's’ decision, no matter how much it hurt. 

He missed Jango and his son, no matter how much he tried to pour his heart into fighting the war, it never worked. Every time he saw a clone without his helmet, the pang of loss was like a slap in the face, and Obi-Wan felt himself missing Jango more than he thought he would. He confided in the only other person who knew, and Anakin’s sympathy and somewhat awkward pats on the back helped a bit. Obi-Wan had never been good at physical contact. It wasn’t something the Jedi taught or encouraged, but he found himself leaning on Anakin for support more and more often.

 

Later, Obi-Wan would come to appreciate the shared secrets between himself and Anakin. A troubled Anakin told his Master of dreams of childbirth and pain and  _ so much blood _ , and Obi-Wan hugged the young man and swore that they would save her together. They went to Padmé and voiced their concern and, being the sensible one, she called a medical droid. Nothing was wrong, Padmé explained patiently but Anakin was still worried. With Obi-Wan at his side, Anakin talked to the Council about his dreams and instead of getting the same meaningless platitudes as he had been used to throughout his childhood, Anakin was cast from the Order. 

 

Anakin didn’t take it well at first. Obi-Wan saw the younger man rage against the Council but as soon as Anakin’s head cleared, the former Jedi saw the opportunities in this turn of events. Keeping secrets had laid like a heavy burden on Anakin’s shoulders and suddenly he was free. Seeing the way the young man smiled around Padmé, how  _ happy _ the couple was almost immediately after Anakin’s banishment, was unsettling to Obi-Wan. To Obi-Wan, the Order had always been the only way forward and looking at how Anakin’s and Padmé’s future was changing, he questioned all that he knew. No matter how hard he tried, Obi-Wan found himself missing the Fetts more and more often _. _ If he’d known of this path, if he’d been able to see beyond the Order, maybe he and Jango would have stood a chance... 

Anakin and Padmé went to Naboo, and Ahsoka went with them. The young Togruta had been unable to abide by the injustice of her Master’s sentence. While the Council had banished Anakin, Obi-Wan had only gotten a light admonishment. He maintained his title of Master and he used the position as best he could. Obi-Wan urged the other Masters to be concerned. Something else was lurking beneath the surface of the fears of Anakin Skywalker, something they should investigate. They did and they found a Sith Lord in the midst of the Republic. Darth Sidious shook the Order to the core, but they survived and they rebuilt. 

 

Obi-Wan left the Order after the fall of Darth Sidious. The veil of deception had lifted, and Obi-Wan finally saw the Jedi for what they were. He saw how blinded they had all become, how far they had strayed from their duties and ideals. He loathed the Order as well as himself for training children for battle the way they had, for becoming generals and warriors instead of peacekeepers. Obi-Wan grieved the stolen lives of the clones and he swore to help repair the injustices the Republic had inflicted upon them. Parting with his friends was difficult, but they understood. All of them, both the Jedi and the clones were struggling to find their way back to what they were supposed to be. 

 

Months later, Obi-Wan was on Corellia with Shaak Ti. Both of the former Jedi had grown close with the clone troopers during the war, and both felt the need to alleviate the terrible guilt they felt. They’d set up a centre for the clones, a way to help them integrate into society as citizens of the Republic if they didn’t want to stay in the army. Many stayed and Obi-Wan dearly hoped that they stayed because they wanted to, and not out of fear of the unknown or a misplaced sense of duty. 

He never pushed the ones that stayed. It was their choice, and he would respect it. Force knew that they’d had enough choices taken away from them in their lifetimes. He did worry about Cody however. Last Obi-Wan had seen him, the clone had decided to stay in the army, but he’d seemed burdened somehow. The man had been a dear friend during the war, and Obi-Wan hoped that he would be able to help his friend soon.

Most days the center was busy, they helped the clones find lodging or work or even just lent an ear if a clone was struggling with life away from their brothers and their designated army cot. Today the morning rush had just finished, Shaak Ti was in the back, and Obi-Wan had just gotten back to his desk with a fresh cup of caf when a man entered the building. A clone, Obi-Wan quickly registered. Most people who entered the center was. Many non-clone citizens still held a manner of disregard when it came to clones. Progress was slow going, but Obi-Wan liked to think that they were getting there. 

The man walked up to Obi-Wan and stared at him. Slightly unnerved, Obi-Wan greeted the newcomer in his usual manner. “Good morning, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, can I have your name or number please?”

The clone looked taken aback. “Uh, number?,” he replied. “Well, lover, I guess I’d be Zero if I really had to pick one”, and flashed a grin that Obi-Wan would know anywhere.

Obi-Wan shot out of his chair, cheeks already reddening. “Jango!” What are you doing here?” Internally Obi-Wan cursed himself for his appearance, for his stutter, for his messy hair, and his plain clothing. Outside of Jedi robes, Obi-Wan yet hadn’t developed a taste or preference for the way he dressed. 

“Well, I heard you left your Order for some sort of clone-rehabilitation-thing? I thought I should come check it out. I guess I played a certain part in this whole mess,” Jango replied unconvincingly while scratching the back of his neck. “Besides, Boba and Aurra kept nagging me,” he continued under his breath. 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, rather unintelligently before gathering his wits. “Um. Well, I’d be happy to show you around if you want? Do you want some caf? You should meet Shaak Ti, I know she’d be interested in meeting you!” 

Obi-Wan led the way, excitement taking the place of awkwardness. It was short lived though, as Obi-Wan had exhausted his repertoire of meaningless anecdotes about the center and every bit of smalltalk he knew before they had even reached the second floor. They walked in awkward silence, but halfway up a staircase Obi-Wan abruptly stopped and turned. Jango stopped a step below Obi-Wan and looked questioningly at the suddenly taller man. So close…, Obi-Wan thought before he spoke.

“Jango, I know you’re not here for this, but… I’m sorry. I didn’t realise why you left at the time but I do now and… I’m sorry. I miss you”, the former Jedi said quietly and looked at his boots.

Jango shuffled even closer and Obi-Wan thought he felt his heart skip a beat. “Did you really think I came here because of a kriffin’ clone facility?”, the bounty hunter murmured. “You’re an idiot.” Jango grabbed Obi-Wan’s beard and pulled his face down to his own, pausing when their lips were millimeters from each other. “Don’t do it again, lover, and then we’re good,” Jango said, breath shared between them, before he pulled Obi-Wan’s lips to his own. 

  
  



End file.
